sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic X (comic series)
Sonic X is an American comic book series published by Archie Comics, based on the anime series of the same name. Like Archie's other title, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X features Sega's mascot video game character Sonic the Hedgehog. It began in November 2005 and was originally meant to be a four-part series. However, due to the positive reaction to the series' announcement, it was extended to ongoing status before the first issue premiered. As the comic is American-based, it is closer to the English dub of Sonic X. Although it was usually written by Joe Edkin and penciled by Tim Smith III, other stencilers such as Tracy Yardley and David Hutchinson have been featured. Sonic X does not take place in the same fictional universe as the Sonic the Hedgehog comic books, but rather as one of the many parallel universes to that continuity. It also acts as a companion to the original Sonic X series, with new adventures taking place between episodes. The comic borrows elements from the series first two seasons of the show, including Eggman's fort, which was originally destroyed in Season 1 of the anime but revealed to be rebuilt, as well as characters from the adapted Sonic Adventure storyline. The series generally does not include characters and plot elements absent from the animated series, with few exceptions (most notably a recreation of the original Sonic the Hedgehog video game as a virtual reality in the story "No Thanks for the Memories"). The story concluded with its fortieth issue, which revealed the Sonic X universe to be yet another dimension of the main series universe. Also in that issue, a note from the editors was included, which revealed that the Sonic X cast may be seen again; possibly as a story arc in the series' replacement: Sonic Universe. Cast of characters Game characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Dr. Eggman *Rouge the Bat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emerl *Big the Cat *Chaos *Tikal *Shadow the Hedgehog Anime characters *Christopher Thorndyke *Helen *Chuck Thorndyke *Ella *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Mister Stewart *Scarlet Garcia *Lindsey Thorndyke *Nelson Thorndyke *Mister Tanaka *Topaz *Speed Team **Sam Speed *Hector Dragg *Officer Albright *Card Passer *Howard Watcher *Li Yan *Jerome Wise *Dr. Kai Narasu Comic original characters *Seamus MacGuffin *Captain Westwood (later known as the "Organizer") *Cheung *Devine *Alexander Pell Comic summary Issues #1-11 The first four issues oversees Dr. Eggman using several robots that only have one mission; to destroy Sonic and his friends. In some cases, the doctor even uses some of Sonic's human friends as their aids but with the help of his friends, Sonic destroys the robots, rescues their human prisoners/power sources, and stops Dr. Eggman once again. Using a cell from Cheese's wings, the evil Dr. Eggman genetically creates an army of Chao and starts to sell them to everybody as pets. Unfortunately, these Chao become Dark Chao when Eggman activates a special signal, and they start to destroy the city of Station Square. Tikal and Chaos arrived from the past to help Sonic and his friends defeat Eggman and restored all the Dark Chao to normal. In the end, Tikal and Chaos take the Chao back to the past, where they could live in peace. Sonic starts to investigate a strange machine that is found in the desert, but he doesn't suspect that the investigation could be more than that. Meanwhile, Rouge and Topaz finds a strange robot, codenamed Emerl. Sonic and his friends were invited by Chris' parents to the World Fair in Paris. There, Dr. Eggman tries to steal the new space shuttle designed by Nelson Thorndyke, Chris's father. With the help of Amy, Tails, Big, Rouge and Chris, Sonic beats the robot that Eggman launched, with the purpose of destroying the city of Paris. Unfortunately, Eggman gets away with the shuttle leaving Sonic and the others without a clue of what he's going to do with it. Strange things start to happen... when Vector, Espio and Charmy finds Cream and tell her mother where she is, they disappear instantly, leaving no trace. Then, Sonic wakes up in a strange world created by Eggman (the world of the original Sonic the Hedgehog game), where he and his friends try to find out their way out. Dr. Eggman had an actual plot to get Sonic and his friends to finish the Final Zone which would power up the Master Emerald. Once the Master Emerald would be powered up it would send Sonic and friends to the moon and keep them there forever. Thankfully, Chris and Chuck Thorndyke saved them in the last seconds before it took off. Issues #12-22 This time, things are getting bad for Sonic and his friends. The strange alien machine that Sonic and Captain Westhood found in the desert has been discovered and was sent to G.U.N.'s headquarters, where Captain Westhood asks Tails for his help so he can put the machine working. Unfortunately, the machine goes crazy and starts to destroy Station Square. After a tough battle with the help of Sam Speed, Sonic defeated the machine, but people start to think that the blue hedgehog and his friends have been working for Dr. Eggman since the beginning. Halloween has arrived, and that's not good for Sonic or Tails. Locked up in the maximum security prison, along with Dr. Eggman, Sonic must find a way to get out of there. Plus, we find out that the mysterious pedestal that was supposed to imprison the ghost in the spooky castle (as seen in episode #19 of Sonic X) has been removed and it's now part of the private collection of Lindsey Fay, Chris's mom. The ghosts along with their boss, King Boom Boo are on the loose, and possesses everyone in the island, including Lindsey and Vanilla, and Chris and Cream are next on the list. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails are set free, thanks to Chris's dad influence, Nelson Thorndyke, and they go to the Thorndyke's Island, to help Cream and Chris, who reached an agreement with King Boom Boo... if they return the mysterious pedestal to his proper place, they will leave the humans alone. With a help of Sonic's velocity, they save the day, just in time for dinner. Christmas is just around the corner and Chris, Cream and everyone is very excited of the upcoming holiday. That is everyone, but Sonic. Sonic has a hard time believing in Santa, due to the fact that he can't understand how he gets around the world so fast. Sonic goes to the North Pole to find Santa and his workshop, but doesn't find anything there. He then goes back to the Thorndyke Mansion to tell everybody about what he just found. Just before Sonic is about to tell everyone, Chuck Thorndyke interrupts Sonic, take him into a hallway and tells him that Santa only appears on December 25. Sonic still in not believing Chuck, decides to drop the argument. Soon, at the annual tree lighting ceremony Dr. Eggman intercepts the ceremony on a giant TV screen undercover as Santa and claims that he will only deliver Christmas gifts if the people of Station Square give him Sonic the Hedgehog. Going to Angel Island, looking for protection, he soon realizes that if he is captured by "Santa" then he could show that it is really Eggman. Decoe and Bocoe come dressed as Santa to take Sonic to the North Pole and Sonic tries to rip his beard off, but it doesn't budge. He then sits tight and flies in the sled away. As the sled goes off into the horizon, a bolt falls from a robotic reindeer and it is found by Chuck Thorndyke. As Sonic is at the North Pole he is told to go into a huge bag and then hears Eggman. He now knows this was a trap. Just as Sonic is about to be thrown into Eggman's North Pole base, Chuck Thorndyke and others arrive in a helicopter. Chuck then states that the real Santa is standing near the horizon. Tails then flies by tossing Sonic a ring. Sonic spindashes out of the bag and into Decoe and Bocoe, showing that it is Bocoe on Decoe's shoulders. Dr. Eggman escapes in his sled and Sonic decides to let him go until after the holidays. In Christmas morning, all of them receive presents from Santa. Love is in the air. It's Valentine's Day, and Sonic, in a show of kindness, has agreed to take Amy on a date (mostly because he lost a bet to Knuckles). However, with no clue what to do on this date, the blue hedgehog asks for help from the Chaotix team to come up with a plan to give Amy an amazing date that she'll never forget. At the same time, Eggman is looking to ruin the happiness of the two hedgehogs. After spending a lot of time with Sonic, Cheese has appeared green. Tails says that this may be because Cheese has been exposed to Run-Type traits and that it should only be temporary. As Chris walks into the room wearing a green shirt, Sonic thinks he is trying to look like Cheese. Chris explains that it's St. Patrick's Day and that everyone is suppose to wear green. Amy (who is wearing a green headband) says that she'll pinch Sonic if he isn't wearing green (apparently ignoring the fact that he already has green on him in the form of his eyes). Dr. Eggman has no idea of what Saint Patrick's Day is, but soon after Decoe and Bocoe explain, Eggman is set on catching a leprechaun for its gold. Bokkun accidentally had a green can of paint land on him causing him to appear green and thus, confusing Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe to believe he is a leprechaun. Soon later, Sonic and many of his friends are at a Saint Patrick's Day parade. As Amy is telling Sonic to hold on to his only four leaf clover necklace, for it is the only green he has on him, Bokkun sweeps by and grabs the green Cheese mistaking him as a leprechaun. Rouge is accused of stealing a gem called the Moon Emerald, as well as the Master Emerald. Looking back at the time Sonic was framed for Shadow's doings, he and Topaz believe that the same thing is happening to Rouge. Sonic and friends go to Las Vegas for the unveiling of Nelson Thorndyke's newest casino. Everyone's fun gets ruined with Dr. Eggman's newest slot machine robot. While Amy, Tails, and Chris stall him, Sonic figures there's trouble afoot so heads back to the city. Sam Speed wrecks his car mainly because he didn't listen when he was going to crash if he drove. The rest of the S team doesn't like Sam's lack of teamwork. Trying to look for a faster car to beat Sonic, a guy named Robbie Nick (Dr. Eggman in disguise, with the fake name sounding similar to "Robotnik") gives Sam the car to beat Sonic. There's a fire afterwards. Sonic races but Sam's already there and HE puts out the flames. When Sonic and his friends hear out that a scientist, who was a good friend of Chris' grandfather, Chuck, developed a way of them getting teleported into their world, they all go check it out. Another foolish failing by Decoe and Bocoe (they ejected a robot's limbs by accident) causes Dr. Eggman to fire them. They get replaced by Eggman's newest henchbots, Dukow and Bukow. After a soccer game, Chris, Sonic, and Tails go to the ice cream shoppe where Decoe and Bocoe are now working; still as incompetently as before. After hearing that Eggman wanted back the legs of his robot (left behind earlier), Sonic and G.U.N. forces stop Eggman's lesser robots but are overpowered by Bukow and Dukow, who also steal the legs back. Issues #23-33 Sonic is captured and brought before the Society for Observing and Neutralizing Inter-dimensional Creatures and Xenomorphs (S.O.N.I.C.X) a group of humans who are out for revenge after being ruined in one manner or another by Sonic (or in the case of Li Yan, Knuckles and Hawk). After they introduce themselves and their group, Sonic merely laughs at their name (and wonders why they'd need the "X" at at all) before escaping with relative ease. However, when S.O.N.I.C.X. report to their Anonymous Leader, it's revealed that the group's initial meeting with Sonic was merely a gauge of both the group and Sonic's strength and that the group will be more than ready to defeat Sonic in their next encounter. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Chris, and Chuck appear on a TV show entitled: Station Square Today hosted by Scarlet Garcia. Then she challenges the heroes to an obstacle course. But Eggman is secretly taping the footage (Decoe and Bocoe were disguised as cameramen) to make his newest robot able to copy the moves and use them against our heroes. S.O.N.I.C.X.'s new plan is a colorful one: Dr. Narasu makes red, yellow, purple, green,orange and blue (except with black eyes instead of green) Sonics who try to ruin Sonic's reputation. A colorful new wrestler by the name of "El Gran Gordo" (EGG) has gotten everyone hyped... except for Sonic, who clearly recognizes the wrestler as Dr. Eggman. Turns out, Eggman has taken up the sport as a means of building income for his next robot, and, in the process, has begun to enjoy the feeling of actually winning for once (of course, his fights are only slightly rigged, but that's besides the point). Trouble only increases when Bokkun goes on an insane sugar high and declares himself "emperor of the world". Chuck and Nelson Thorndyke have greatly helped the country by introducing an environmentally friendly energy source known as "Green Energy." However, a blackout serves to introduce Dr. Eggman's new "Green-Bots", each powered and armed with water, wind, and solar energy. Despite their best efforts to stop the eco-unfriendly robots, Sonic and his friends fail to prevent Eggman from obtaining the Chaos Emeralds and revealing his new plan: to awaken Chaos and destroy the city. Step right up for the scariest show on earth at the Robo Bros. circus as Sonic and his friends find themselves the unwilling star attractions in Ringmaster Eggman's circus! It's three rings of trouble for our heroes with Chris and his family their (literally) captive audience! Will Sonic's keen sense of showmanship rise to the occasion to help save the day, or can we count on a heroic rescue from offstage? Who is that masked mass of meanness battling his way through the wrestling ring? Can it be? It is! The crazy Dr. Eggman is once again pretending to be masked wrestling sensation El Gran Gordo! But if that's really him, how can Dr. Eggman be robbing Station Square at the same time? It's up to Sonic to decipher this doppelganger of a mystery. For once, the heroes have a chance to relax and enjoy a nice quiet picnic together… yeah, right! Things go from picnic to panic when Chuck spots a meteor hurtling toward earth – and it has a Chaos Emerald embedded inside! Now the heroes must travel to the South Pole and keep Eggman from getting his hands on it. To make things more interesting, they decide make it a competition and split up into teams. From the South Pole to Station Square, passing through Argentina and Brazil, Sonic and his friends compete against each others and Dr. Eggman for the first place in the competition, and for the Chaos Emerald. In the end, Cream, Charmy and Chris's team wins, proving that little heroes also can win. Issues #34-40 When the Thorndykes hold a competition for a relaxing day at their luxurious pool, guess who decides to make a splash (more like a tidal wave) for himself? The city is being ransacked in a series of robberies perpetrated by cowboys, astronauts, pirates, ninjas, knights and more – all who mysteriously look like Eggman! Is it really the work of Sonic’s #1 nemesis, or is someone actually foolish enough to frame the infamous foe? Can Sonic and his friends stop this costumed crime-wave before the town is looted dry?! If Sonic thinks he has a hard time with Eggman, wait until he sees the trouble Chris' rival Milan Ramada dishes out! This spoiled daughter of a rich businessman could give Veronica Lodge a run for her money (literally)! Determined to win the title of "richest kid in town," Milan travels in style in a souped-up limo made of special components her father's company dreamt up. Eggman promptly steals those components to build a new robot, but still needs a chaos emerald to complete the task. Lucky for him, first prize in the pet show is a Chaos Emerald-encrusted collar! Can Bokkun dressed as a cat really win the judges' hearts in any category other than "worst in show?!" Dr. Eggman attacks the President and Sonic saves the day! Simple as that, right? Then why is Sonic thinking about world domination? Why is Dr. Eggman racing to save the world? And when S.O.N.I.C.X. gets into the mix, you know you're in for one wacky ride! S.O.N.I.C.X. - the secret Sonic-hating organization - is at it again! They have a special serum that will turn Sonic into the monster they think he "really is." The problem now is: how do you catch the fastest thing alive?! It's a high-speed chase through the city with a special guest appearance by the Chaotix and an ending so big you won't believe it! Look out below! Vectorzilla is on a rampage - or is he? When a super-sized Bokkun shows up to save the day, things go from bad to worse! It's up to Sonic and Espio to find the cure before G.U.N. steps in. It's all the action and laughs you've come to expect from SONIC X, and then some! A peaceful gathering of Sonic and his friends remains anything but when Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic crash the party - literally! Even Dr. Eggman is reeling in horror over the souped-up Metal Sonic, but that doesn't stop him from forming an alliance to attack the blue blur. Meanwhile, Shadow remains inextricably linked to Metal, the only one who can help him find his correct place in the universe. It's a mélange of friends, foes and overlapping alliances... and Sonic and his friends are caught in the middle! Sonic Grams Beginning with ''Sonic X'' #31, at the end of each issue, there is a Sonic Grams section which is basically where fans write to Archie Comics about their opinions and/or questions about the comics in general. Also, some fan-art are displayed. Trivia *Several panels are just copied screenshots from the show. *Even though the Archie Comics app and Comixology (along with the Comics App) sells Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe comic issues, it does not seem to sell the Sonic X comics. Ian Flynn claimed that this was because Sega specifically forbade Archie Comics from republishing the Sonic X brand. Copied 2.png Copied.png Category:Comics